


Rogue Demon Hunter

by Salustra



Series: kept!verse [6]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Wesley goes to rescue Spike. <br/>Author's Note: In this verse Spike hasn't started fighting demons, he hasn't discovered he can.  He earns his blood money through prostitution. <br/>Spoilers: Through Season 4 BtVS<br/>DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun.  No money made, don’t sue us!  (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. ) <br/>Content: non-con, bondage, abduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogue Demon Hunter

"Spike, I'm home," Wesley called out when he walked in and the blond vampire wasn't in sight. The television was blaring, as usual, and Wesley walked into the living room...only to stop dead at the blood on the couch and the floor. It wasn't much, but he felt a wave of panic nonetheless. He took in the disarray and the small piece of ripped denim on the floor and then he charged around the apartment. Spike was nowhere to be found. But the door was intact, so either the abductor had a key or Spike knew him. 

Knew. Him. Oh dear lord, Spike had tried to warn him. Tried to tell him Angel might be capable of something dreadful. It was time to get suited up to confront Angel and go rescue Spike. He had tossed stakes and a crossbow and some holy water in a bag and was about to get going when he realized he was going to mess this up if he rushed out right away. His big advantages over Angel were his trained mind and his skill at sorcery, and he needed to stop and marshal his resources before he confronted an Angel deranged enough to do this. 

He took deep breaths to calm himself and headed off to his study. He'd need every edge he could conjure before he confronted his friend, and he wanted to do a location spell as well to make sure his assumption that Angel held Spike captive was correct. 

A few hours later he was ready to go face the beast in his lair. He'd done the location spell and Spike was somewhere in the depths of the Hyperion. Wes had made a smaller tracer spell to trigger when he was close to be able to locate him. Wes loaded the crossbow bolts he'd dipped in aconite into his bag. Aconite would kill a human or drive away a werewolf, but it was a strong paralytic for vampires. Angel would survive it but not without a long time paralyzed, then a long bout unable to move much as he was waiting to shed the poison. He'd be horribly weak afterwards as the poison would soak out through the skin along with much of Angel's blood. The bolts had been bespelled as well to improve their accuracy. 

So _now_ he was ready to hunt Angel and rescue Spike. He felt like his old 'Rogue Demon Hunter' days, and he quirked half a smile as he contemplated what Spike's reaction to his biker leathers would have been. He had to have Spike back, there was no other way. He hopped into his car and headed off towards the Hyperion. 

~~~~ 

As Wesley was preparing to come rescue Spike, Spike was being 're-introduced' to his Sire in a rather forceful manner. Spike felt like an idiot for not anticipating this move. He'd been more worried that Angel would do something to Wesley, he never thought that Angel would come and try to play Sire again. 

At the moment he was bent double while laying on his back, both arms and ankles chained to the headboard as Angel ploughed into him deep and hard. He howled his defiance and tried to struggle, but his movements only seemed to excite Angel more. "You always were a wild ride, Spike. Forgot about that. I forgot about a lot of things. Took you doing something ridiculous like taking up with a Watcher to remind me." He kept slamming in harder. "Going to remind you now, until you stop resisting and realize you belong with me. Not him." 

Spike shook his head but that just made Angel chuckle. "Keep resisting and I'll just fuck you all the harder. You _will_ be mine again." 

Spike could only pray that somehow Wesley would get him out of this. 

~~~~

Angel was in the kitchen, naked, drinking a mug of blood when Wesley walked in. He didn't waste any time or allow Angel a chance to react, he just shot him with three aconite-dipped bolts and watched him crumple to the floor. 

Wesley came over and knelt beside the paralyzed vampire. "We've been friends, we've fought together. That's why I didn't just dust you, Angel. _This_ time. But if you mess with Spike again, the next bolt will go straight for your heart, such as it is. I don't want you and neither does Spike." 

It took a little while after that, even with the spell, to find Spike and work out how to open the secret room. Wesley had to fight not to let emotion overcome him at the sight of the bound and abused Spike. Spike keened and pulled against the restraints, still bound double as Angel left him. "Shhh, shh, I've got Angel incapacitated. Give me just a moment and I'll have you free." Wesley found the keys and started unlocking the restraints. Once he'd freed Spike, he pulled the blond vampire close. Spike was gasping and near-sobbing with relief, clinging on to Wesley. "Shh, got you now. No one will take you from me again. Can you walk?" 

Spike nodded. Wesley got the clothes he'd brought for Spike from his bag and helped him into them. He wrapped an arm around Spike and helped him along back to the car. They passed the paralyzed Angel and Spike stopped to give him a few swift kicks to the balls before they continued on. Wesley noted with some interest that there seemed to be no shock to his brain. "You can fight?" He asked. 

"Apparently the chip doesn't care if I fight demons, just humans." 

"Good to know." 

They loaded into the car and headed towards home, with Spike snuggled close to Wesley. Thank god for Wesley. He was a real Master and not just some sadistic bastard. Spike knew the difference now.


End file.
